


Palm Trees, Ocean Breeze

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Background Relationships, F/M, On Hiatus, Pre-Season/Series 02, Underage - Freeform, au after season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: The pack goes to Jackson's Beach House in Laguna Beach to get away for the summer.Derek who never really thought of Stiles as anything other than "Scott's best friend who tags along", finds himself noticing her. He finds her burying her way under his skin.What does it all mean? WhyStiles? Why now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt:](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=1932053#t1932053)
>
>> The pack (+ Danny and Lydia, depending on who you see as 'pack') goes on a long weekend vacation to Lydia's family beach house and suddenly Derek has the fact that Stiles is a girl shoved in his face. It's not that he didn't know this before, it's just that he finally realizes what that means and finds himself attracted to her.
>> 
>> Other pairings can be anything from Scott/Allison to Jackson/Danny or whatever you want.
> 
> I started posting this Anonymously in 2012. I never finished it. I found it in my WIP folder and decided to post it here. 

It has almost been three years since ‘the bite’ and about two and a half since ‘the incident’. Everyone has been incredibly on edge and none of it has been easy on any of them. They didn’t get the chance to be high school students, none of them. They’ve all had to grow up so soon and sure, they’ve had their share of break-ups and make-ups, and a couple of parties in the mix, but most of their time’s been spent upholding their status quo while dealing with the aftermath of Peter’s plan and Derek’s coping strategy when it comes to alpha-dom.

It’s the summer before their senior year, and Stiles is only half-joking when she suggests that they go to Jackson’s parents’ Laguna Beach house when they’re languishing on the floor of Derek’s newly remodeled living room floor after an intense training session. When Jackson jumps on her in his excitement and texts his parents, she regrets ever mentioning it.

The parents are a little skeptical of this plan especially when they realize Derek is the only adult on the trip with them. But he promises not to buy them alcohol and grudgingly shows them his CPR/First-aid card and his lifeguard certificates to ease their nerves. Of course, it is Stiles who finally convinces the parents that their kids will be fine; people tend to trust her blindly, it is her skill.

They split up between Derek, Stiles and Jackson’s cars. Stiles’ car, loaded up with all the luggage and a reluctant Alison. 20 minutes into the trip, Derek puts his turn signal on and motions for them to pull over. He has a terrible scowl on his face as get out and slams his door closed. He stalks over to the other side of the car, wrenches open the door and drags Scott out of the car and pulls him over to Stiles’ car.

“Stiles, get out. Alison and Scott are driving your car.”

“What? No!” Stiles’ whines.

“Stiles, do not test my patience. I will rip his face off if I hear one more word about how amazing Alison is.” Both Scott and Alison are blushing and Derek looks like he’s serious about his threat.

“How am I _better_ than Scott? I talk incessantly. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’ve threatened to rip my throat out on more than one occasion. And Dorothea is _sensitive_ ; Scott doesn’t know how to take care of her!”

She’s practically screaming as Derek pulls her out of the car and pushes Scott in. He throws her over his shoulder and into his car. When she motions to get out, he growls, claws lengthening and eyes tinged red, so she shuts up and settles in with a huff, resolved not to talk to Derek for the rest of the trip.

“I’m hungry,” Stiles whispers, head pressed up against the cool glass of the window, an hour and a half later. They pull over again to grab the sandwiches Stiles’ had packed in the cooler Scott’s mom had given them. With everyone sated, they got back on the road for the last leg of their trip.

* * *

They pull into [The Pelican House](http://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/2049-Ocean-Way_Laguna-Beach_CA_92651_M14541-61209?source=web) when the sun is just setting on the horizon. It is breath-takingly beautiful and everyone runs into the house with their own stuff while Stiles is left to carry the bulk of the food and other common items in herself. When she’s set everything down, she walks around to see where she’s ended up. Allison and Scott are in the first room she stumbles into, it is small, but they’re already making out on the bed, so she shuts the door and moves on. Next, Stiles comes across the master bedroom where Jackson and Lydia are there unpacking their things and setting up for the next couple of weeks. When she stumbles into the media/study room, Stiles notices, a suitcase set up on the single bed there. The only remaining room is the guestroom and when she pushes open the door and drags her stuff in, Derek is sitting shirtless on the bed with his laptop.

“Erm. Derek, I guess we’re sharing?” Stiles asks and Derek raises an eyebrow at her.

“I thought the girls were all in the big room and the guys were split up between Jackson’s room and the study.”

“Err, is that what they told you because I think Danny’s in the study, Lydia and Jackson are in the master and Alison and Scott are in what I suppose is Jackson’s room?” Stiles mumbles under her breath and Derek growls in annoyance.

“You can take this room, I’ll see if Danny wants to trade, you’d probably be more comfortable with him here, right?” Derek asks.

“Um, not really, it doesn’t matter either way to me. Scott and I used to share a bed all the time, way passed the age where it was ‘appropriate’. I bet, you’re a way more appealing bedmate than Scott.” Stiles grimaces at the implications of her statement and blushes when she looks up to see Derek’s amused smirk.

“I’ll sleep on the couch outside tonight and we’ll figure it out tomorrow, okay?”

“Like I said, you don’t need to sleep on the couch when there’s a perfectly good bed here.”

Stiles sighs when Derek grabs his shirt, pajama bottoms, and laptop before he leaves.


End file.
